Save me
by Idiocy01
Summary: Mike Schmidt had a traumatizing childhood, his younger sister disappeared at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But ten years later Mike starts having terrible nightmares about his sister. Not to mention a new spot as security guard has opened up at Freddy Fazbear's. Mike takes the job unknowing to the horrors that await. But, a certain animatronic reaches out to Mike for help.
1. Nightmares

**A/N: Ah ha ha… um well to be truthful I'm not even sure if I will be sticking to this story… I already have one story in progress but I wanted to try this out anyways. But anyway here we go. This story also takes place in 1995.**

Oh… hello people.

Did Idiocy send you? Ha that's what I thought…

Well let me note that this is not a very joyful story, but heck half of the stories in this category aren't anyways…

But besides that… you just want a story so. *sigh* lets get to it.

Chapter 1

"Mike please help me!" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Sarah! I'm coming!" I shouted back.

Darkness was all that surrounded me as I ran. I didn't know where I was but I still ran. I needed to help her but she was getting further and further away.

"Mike help they're going to get me!" I heard Sarah call out again.

I quickened my pace desperately trying to get to her.

"Sarah!" I shouted again.

A high-pitched scream echoed through the darkness. I ran towards it and something came into view.

I saw a figure… it was large, and yellow. As I got closer I noticed it was holding something. When the figure finally came into view I grinded to a halt.

The figure was a tall, golden, animatronic bear with a top hat. And it was holding…

"Sarah!" I shouted in distress.

The golden bear had its paw wrapped around my sister's neck and my sister was limb and unmoving.

The bear slowly turned its head towards me and I saw its black, bone chilling eyes. The bear chuckled in a deep haunting tone. I took a step back.

'What the hell…' I thought.

I was scared stiff as he slowly walked towards me its feet dragging making the sound of steel grinding against the floor. I wanted to run, and I almost did until it rose up my sister's body and waved it around in a taunting fashion. He chuckled again.

My blood boiled and I clenched my fists. Tears started to stream down my face as I glared at the golden devil.

"Y-You BASTARD!" I screamed with rage.

I charged at him with my fist raised. But the golden devil swatted me aside like I was nothing. I landed harshly on the ground holding my side in pain. I then slowly rose and charged the bear again.

The bear merely stood there this time and awaited my assault. I punched the bear in the face… but it had no affect. I fell to one knee holding my hand in pain.

I then felt large cold fingers grip my throat and the golden bear hoisted me up in its iron grip. I had to hold his arm to keep myself from choking. The bear then brought my face up to is and I stared into its pitch black eyes.

"**She is mine now…" **The bear said in the same deep, haunting tone.

The golden devil then flung me backwards and my back collided with a wall. I slid down the wall into a sitting position.

I felt something grip my foot and I looked up to see Sarah's green eyes staring into mine. She had tear-stained cheeks and she pleaded.

"Save me…"

The golden bear then gripped my sister's leg and started dragging her away. She clawed at the ground, trying to crawl out of its grip.

"Save me Mike!" She shouted.

I started to crawl towards her. "Sarah…" I rasped as I reached out for her.

She reached out for me screaming my name and desperately trying to get out of the bear's grip.

My sister's was dragged into the darkness and I still held my arm up, reaching out to her.

"Sarah…"

**Real world…**

"THUMP"

I landed on something hard and I jerked my head up my breathing heavily and my pulse was through the roof.

I looked around and observed that I had sheets wrapped around my lower body. I followed the sheets with my eyes and saw half of them were still on my bed.

I got up and put the sheets back on my bed. 'God damn nightmares…' I thought as I threw my sheets on the bed. I looked at my clock and saw it was ten o'clock in the morning.

I rolled my eyes. 'Well I needed to wake up anyways.' I thought as I walked out of my bedroom.

I then entered my bathroom and decided to take a shower. I took off my pajama pants and underwear and stepped into the shower and turned it on.

'Damn nightmares…' I thought.

I hadn't had nightmares about my sister ever since…. Well… she disappeared. But I had been getting them recently and they were getting more horrifying each night.

When I finished my shower I put on my towel and walked over to my mirror. I looked into my blue eyes and smirked. 'Maybe I'm just going crazy… again.' I thought.

I then took my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth for a bit. 'I desperately need a job.' I thought.

I had lost my old job because… well. I had "relations" with my boss's daughter and when he found out, he was none to fond of me.

I rinsed and put my toothbrush away. I walked out of my bathroom and walked to into my room. 'I can barely pay my rent for this apartment…' I thought as got dressed. I threw on a blue t-shirt with back jeans and some socks. I then walked out of my room and towards my front door.

'Not to mention I need to pay for college.' I thought. I was on summer break on the moment.

I looked down and picked up the newspaper. 'Alright, first things first… check the newspaper for jobs.' I thought as I shut my door and sat down on my couch.

Now the reason a newspaper was at my door was because a lady down the hall drops it off at my door when she is done reading it.

But that's less important. I started to read through the job section.

'Alright… Bobby's muffin shop looking for a new cook. Ha yeah right last time I tried to cook I almost burned the whole building down… the corner store is looking for a janitor, nah, I don't want to be cleaning shit out of the toilet. Now-' I froze up as I saw the next job offering. It was for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

The article said: HELP WANTED

Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury or dismemberment. (Yes it actually says that if you look at it in the beginning of the game.)

I sat there for a long time staring at the article.

'That damn place…' I thought. I tightened my grip on the paper and my eyes watered.

That place was the last place I saw my sister… well, the last place anyone had seen my sister.

A teardrop landed on the paper and I threw it to the ground. I walked over to my table. I then smashed my fist on it.

'Why…' I thought as I looked back at the paper. 'Why… do I feel like I need to take the job offer?' I thought. Something in the back of my head was urging me on… to take the job. I couldn't explain what it was though.

I picked up the paper and looked at it. The number was on the article. I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

I heard the phone pick up. "This is Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria how can I help you?" I heard a woman ask.

"Hi, my name is Mike Schmidt and I would like to take the job for security guard." I replied.

"Great! You're hired!" The woman said enthusiastically.

I was a bit taken aback. "Wait what? Don't I need like an interview?" I asked.

"Nope you're hired! Now you can start working tonight, can you come in at three today so we can show you the workplace?" The woman asked.

I was still a little stunned by the immediate hire. "Um… sure?" I replied a bit uneasily.

"Great! See you then and have a nice day!" She said and hung up.

I was still in a little bit of a daze as I put the phone back on the hook.

'Well… that was weird.'

**3 pm at Freddy Fazbear's **

I stepped out of my car and walked up to the building. 'Why am I doing this?' I thought as I walked through the front door.

There was a woman sitting at the front desk and I walked up to her. She smiled and said.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's! Would you like to set up a time for a party?" She asked.

"Um no, my name is Mike Schmidt and I'm here for the job overview." I said.

Her smile faltered a bit but she regained it. But it didn't look as meaningful.

"Oh, okay let me go get Mr. Fazbear." She said as she got up from her desk.

She walked into a door and I stood there leaning on the desk. I looked around, and… memories started coming back.

'_Come on Mike this way!' _My sister's voice went through my head. _'Wait up Sarah!' _I remembered me shouting back to her.

The sound of a door opening interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see a man walk out with the lady from earlier. The man was somewhat tall with brown eyes and black hair, he also had a mustache.

When is eyes drifted towards me I could of sworn I say sympathy for a second. He then walked up to me and shook my hand.

"You must be Mr. Schmidt." He spoke.

"Yep, that's me." I confirmed as we broke the handshake.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Schmidt." He stated. He then outstretched his arm to the door that he came through. "Please lets talk in my office."

I followed him into his office and he sat down at his desk. I sat down in the chair across from him.

The then put his arms on the desk and folded his fingers together.

"Alright so, as night guard all I need from you is that you need to make sure no one breaks in at night and messes with the equipment or animatronics." He stated.

He then took out some papers from his desk. "There will be cameras you need to monitor for that purpose. I would not recommend leaving the security office unless absolutely necessary." He advised.

"Why?" I asked.

He seemed to flinch a bit at that but he regained his composure. "Its just a recommendation." He replied. "Now, what is your age?" He asked.

"Twenty two." I replied. He wrote that down on the paper.

"Alright now go stand over by that wall so I can take your picture for your security identification." He said.

"But don't you need anymore information?" I asked.

"No, we have enough." Mr. Fazbear stated.

I got up and stood near the wall. 'This seems to easy…' I thought. Usually to get a job they needed a lot more information.

He snapped my picture and put his camera away.

"Now if you'll follow me to the security office." He advised as he walked out of the room with me close behind.

We then walk out into what looked to be the room where the parties took place. There were kids running around giggling and some were sitting at the table eating pizza and cake. As I looked around I saw that Freddy and Chica were entreating the kids. Freddy singing his song and Chica singing along.

My eyes then landed on Bonnie the bunny. I looked at her play her (yes Bonnie is a girl in my version) guitar as I walked with Mr. Fazbear. Then… Bonnie looked at me, which was odd because the other animatronics would just stare into space, and when Bonnie looked at me, I could have sworn her hand slipped on her guitar. Bonnie then quickly averted her eyes.

I kept staring at her though… as if I couldn't take my eyes off her… I don't know why but I just felt as if I knew her.

I suddenly bumped into Mr. Fazbear. He just brushed it off and gestured to a hall on his right. We walked down the hall and I noticed a lot of old equipment lying around not to mention the trash everywhere. 'This place is a dump.' I thought.

Mr. Fazebear then lead me into the security office.

"This is where you will be working." He stated as we walked in.

He then tapped on a computer at a desk.

"This computer will provide all the camera feeds, be sure to check them often" He explained. (Yes I know in the game it's a tablet type thing but hey… I needed to make some changes.) He then showed me the rest of the small little room that I would be working in and the lady from the front desk walked in.

"Sir I have the security uniform and identification card." She said as she held up the security uniform and card.

"Thank you Mrs. Gerald, Schmidt this will be your attire for the job." He said as Mrs. Gerald gave me the outfit and card. "I expect you to return here at eleven o'clock so we can settle you in for your first night." He advised as he walked out.

I followed him out of the security office and into the party room. As Mr. Fazbear walked back to his office I took one last look at Bonnie. I could have sworn I saw Bonnie look at me and quickly look away. I shook my head to clear it.

'I think I am going crazy.' I thought as I walked out of the party room.

But… Unbeknownst to me,

Bonnie had watched me all the way out.

**A/N: Alright first chapter done… Now this story may not have frequent updates because I am already working on a different story right now… but if you people show this a lot of love then I will try to update more often. And don't be shy as to point out errors... I know I probably missed some. (or a lot.)**

**Until then, Idiocy out.**


	2. Introduction to the workplace

**A/N: Well… I didn't expect as much popularity in this fic as I got… So here we are with the next chapter…**

**Note that I am not the best author, and I didn't put my best effort in chapter one because… well I didn't think this fic would get any attention. I merely made the first chapter and posted it to see if it would get any attention. If you wish to see better work then check out my other fanfic. (ADVERISEMENT!)**

**I will try a bit harder now in the whole story telling thing now that I see people are interested. Thank you 7DigitsAJ for the advice…**

**But anyways let us see if I can be a bit more descriptive shall we?**

**Oh and thank you Kebab for Schmidt's real last name…**

And your back again… ugh… I hate to tell this story because of its, content.

But people seem to enjoy it so… let us start up again.

Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed getting my work uniform on. 'This thing is a little tight.' I thought. I pulled up my pants and buckled the belt buckle. 'I still don't like how eager they were in accepting me…' I thought as I put my shirt on. 'Its like they're desperate or something…' I buttoned up my shirt and fixed the collar. 'Maybe they are… I've heard all of those rumors about that place.' I walked over to my shoes and brought them to my bed. 'I remember in the news they said one security guard went mad while working there…' I slid my feet into my shoes and started to tie them. 'Not to mention the disappearances.' I tied my shoes and stood up. I shiver then ran up my spine as I remembered something. 'Then there was the infamous bite of 87…'

'Now, the real question is…' I thought as I walked out of my bedroom. 'Why am I going through with this?' I sat down on my sofa and looked up at the ceiling. 'I vowed never to return to that place ever since that day… and I've already broke that vow.' I looked down and folded my fingers. 'Why does that place beckon me?' I then remembered Bonnie. 'Why do I have this strange feeling that I know her? I'm mean I've known her as a kid's mascot but… I feel like I know her deeper than that… as if I've known her all my life…' I thought.

I looked at my watch. 'Ten forty five...' I sighed. 'Well I guess its time to move…' I got up and started walking to my door. But I then remembered something. I walked back into my room and saw the security cap and card on the side of my bed.

I picked up the cap and placed it on my head I also took the card and attached it to my front shirt pocket. 'Now its time to go.' I thought as I exited my room.

I walked to my front door, placed my hand on the doorknob and stopped. 'Last chance to turn back…' I thought as I looked back at my apartment.

I then opened my door, flipped the light to my apartment off and walked out.

'I _must _be crazy…'

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 11 pm**

I exited my car and walked to the entrance of the pizzeria.

'Why, why am I doing this?' I asked myself yet again. I opened the doors to the pizzeria and saw Mr. Fazebear leaning against the front desk waiting for me.

When he saw me enter the door he looked surprised, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Good to see you again Mr. Schmidt." He stated as he walked up to me.

"I see you have everything…" he trailed off as he looked me over. "Except your tie." He finished.

I facepalmed. 'Damn it I knew I forgot something.' I thought.

"Ugh… Yeah sorry about that…" I replied as I took my hand off my face.

Mr. Fazbear shook his head. "Its alright, I'm just glad you showed up." He seemed to realize what he said and quickly shut his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow. 'There it is again…' I thought but I said nothing.

He then motioned for me to follow as he walked to the dining area (party room, I changed the name to the more official title). I followed and as we walked through the dining area I spotted the Freddy Fazbear crew up on stage.

There was Chica standing up there just looking pretty (so to speak), Freddy was there as well with his microphone, and last of all Bonnie with her guitar. I could have sworn that Bonnie had yet again stolen a look at me. I looked away and shook my head. 'Get it together Mike…'

Mr. Fazbear then took me down the hallway to the security office. As we entered te security office Mr. Fazbear sat down at the computer and started fiddling with the mouse.

"Give me a second to get the security feed up." He said as he worked with the computer.

I just leaned up against a wall and looked around the security room. I spotted a panel next to one of the openings to the security office. It had two buttons, a red one labeled "DOOR", and a white one, which was labeled "LIGHT."

I raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder why they have those buttons… better yet, why don't they just have security doors in the first place?' I thought.

"Alright the security feed's up." Mr. Fazbear suddenly spoke, interrupting my thoughts. He then got up from the chair and tapped on it. "Take a seat."

I sat down in the chair and observed that the screen of the computer showed the Freddy Fazbear crew. The crew was staring off into the distance to the right. I presumed that this was a live feed showing the stage.

Mr. Fazbear then leaned over and grabbed the mouse. He moved the cursor down to a bunch of boxes. Each box seemed to be connected with other boxes by a small white line. Each box was labeled "CAM" but they all seemed to have different numbers on them.

"This is camera 1A as you can see," Mr. Fazbear said as he motioned the cursor around the box that said "CAM 1A" in a circular motion. "This is the camera feed of the stage if you couldn't tell." He said as he circled the cursor around the words that said. "Show Stage"

He then brought the cursor down to a box labeled "CAM 1B" he clicked it and I saw the dining area.

"Here is the dining area." He informed. He then brought the cursor over "CAM 1C" and clicked it. The screen then showed a curtain with a sign below it that said "Sorry! Out of order." I saw the lettering. "Pirate Cove" on the side.

"This is Pirate Cove." He explained. He then clicked the box with "CAM 2A" It showed a hallway.

"This camera shows that hallway." He said as he pointed to the hallway on my left. He clicked the box that said "CAM 2B" on it. It showed two walls, one wall had a poster of Freddy on it.

Mr. Fazbear then pointed to the wall on my left. "That is right about there, behind this wall." He informed. He then clicked "CAM 4B."

"4A and 4B are basically the same as 2A and 2B except its on this side." He said as he pointed to my right. He then motioned to the little white box that said "YOU" "And if you haven't figured it out that is you." He explained.

He then clicked on "CAM 3" and I saw a room with a light and shelf with some equipment on it along with a mop.

"This is the supply closet." He said as he moved the cursor over to "CAM 5" and clicked it. The room showed a endoskeleton sitting on a table and many Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy heads hung up on the wall.

"This is backstage." He explained. He then clicked on "CAM 6" and the screen went black. I raised an eyebrow.

"This is the kitchen, although the camera is broken you can still receive audio from it." Mr. Fazbear explained. He then clicked on "CAM 7" and it sowed the entrances to the restrooms.

"And I'm pretty sure you know this is the restrooms." Mr. Fazbear concluded. He then clicked the box that said "CAM 8" which was branched off from the dining area. The camera showed the front desk and the exit to this place.

"This is the front desk." He said as he clicked the box that said "CAM 9" this box had branched off from backstage. The camera showed a room with a bunch of pipes and wires. It also showed a fuse box and a lever next to the fuse box that had "POWER" labeled at the top. The lever was facing upwards at the moment.

"This is the fuse box and emergency power switch." He explained. "Now this is were this," He circled the cursor around letters that said. "Power: On." "little thing comes into play. If the power is shut off for some reason the building will resort to the generator. But the generator has limited power on it, a battery bar will show up on the bottom left of your screen displaying how much power you have left." Mr. Fazbear explained.

**(Yes I know it may not be perfect, but hey I just wanted to add a few changes, and no I'm not trying to say the game is bad because of those reasons…)**

Mr. Fazbear then stood up straight. "You got all that Schmidt?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I think I got it." I replied.

Mr. Fazbear then opened a drawer on my right. He took out four items from the drawer and handed me them. He gave me a flashlight, a Taser, some pepper spray, and some handcuffs.

"Put these on your belt." He advised.

I put each one in the appropriate slot for my belt and I saw Mr. Fazbear take out a key chain, which consisted of two keys, out of his pocket.

"This is your share of keys." He explained. He pointed at the golden one. "This is for the front door," he explained. He then pointed to the silver one. "And that is the key to the fuse box."

'Wait… they need one for the fuse box but not the emergency switch?' I thought.

"You got all that?" Mr. Fazbear asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah." I replied.

He nodded. "Good," He then looked at his watch. "I have to be going now." He said as he looked back at me. "I unfortunately won't be available if you need something. But the old guard did leave you a prerecorded message for you that is scheduled to play at twelve. " He explained as he started to walk out of the office through the entrance to my right.

He then paused and looked back at me. "And I would advise you use the restroom before you start the job." He added in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well it can get rather… spooky around here at night." He stated.

I kept my eyebrow raised. "Okay?" I replied.

"See you in the morning Mr. Schmidt" He said right before he walked out of the office.

I sat there for a little bit, switching through camera feeds out of boredom. I then clicked on camera 7 and saw the restrooms.

'Well… mine as well.' I thought as I got up from my chair and walked out of the office via the doorway to my right.

As I walked down the hallway I kicked a crumbled up piece of paper on the ground. 'This place needs to be cleaned… isn't there a janitor here?' I wondered.

I then walked out into the dining area and proceeded to the restroom area. I entered the boy's room and went into a stall.

I did my "business" and walked out of the restroom and out into the hallway. But as I walked out into the hallway I saw… a large head peeking around the corner at the end of it. The head was quite large and it had two large ears on it, not to mention it was purple. But a second after I noticed it the head disappeared back behind the corner.

My eyes widened and I shouted.

"Hey!"

I bolted down the hallway and around looked around the corner. But there was no one in sight.

'What the hell?' I thought as I walked out into the dining area. I searched around the dining area and there was nobody to be found. As I searched around the room I noticed that a chair was tipped over, I slowly walked over to it and stood it back up. I looked up on the stage… and I could have sworn Bonnie wasn't in the same place as she used to be.

I walked up on stage and looked at Bonnie. I crossed my arms. "Have you been following me Bonnie?" I asked for shits and giggles. Bonnie didn't move an inch. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "I need therapy." I mumbled as I walked off stage.

I walked by Pirate Cove and stopped to look at it for a second. "Ha, I remember when you were open Foxy… when I heard your name I thought you were a girl at first. But then you started saying, "shiver me timbers" and "arrrr I be needen a first mate."" I shook my head and chuckled. "You big bastard you… now you go biting a kid and look where that gets you." I then kicked the "Out of order" sign. "I liked you when I was a kid… and now not so much." I mumbled.

I then started walking back to the security office. I paused and took one last look at Pirate Cove. 'I wish I was still kid…' I thought.

Truth be told me and my little sister loved Pirate Cove, when ever we entered the pizzeria my sister would say: _"First stop Pirate Cove! Foxy be needen his first mate!" _ I remembered her words. We would always fight about which one of us Foxy would prefer to have as a first mate. My sister would always let me win those arguments, she knew Foxy was my favorite character here.

I then looked back at Bonnie. 'You were always Sarah's favorite…' I thought. I then walked back down the hallway towards the security office.

Sarah _adored _Bonnie. She would always dress up as Bonnie each Halloween and sometimes even off of Halloween. She would always draw pictures of her and "Rockin' out" up on the stage. Hell, her room had like five Bonnie posters, she even had a Bonnie comforter.

As I walked into the security office I sat down and took my cap off. I placed my head on my hand and ran my fingers through my hair… tears in my eyes.

'God dammit… here we go again.' I thought as I looked up at the ceiling. 'Another break in the emotional dam, I'm such a pansy… and a coward.' I thought as tears started to stream down my cheeks. 'Why'd I come back here?' I asked myself. 'I knew this shit would happen…' I then brought my head down on the desk and softly banged my head on it. 'Just an emotional wreck, gonna need therapy… again.'

I lifted my head up and put my cap back on. I then looked at my watch, it was about eleven forty-five. 'Now time for some of the best therapy...' I thought as I minimized the application for the camera feed and brought up, '…solitaire.'

**A couple minutes later…**

I was sitting at the desk still playing solitaire when suddenly… the phone started ringing. I looked up from my game in confusion. 'Who the hell is calling at this hour?' I thought. I decided to let it go to answering machine.

"_Hello, hello? Uh… I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night…" _I heard a man say on the phone. 'Oh yeah… it must be the message Mr. Fazebear told me about.' I thought.

The recording played on. "_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _

I snorted. 'Its not like this is a hard job, who would want to rob a kids pizzeria?' I thought as I continued playing solitaire.

But the recording went on. "_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad I know…" _

My full attention was on the phone at this point. 'Might sound bad? That makes it sound like this place is Freddy _Krueger_ lair!' I thought in distress.

I started listening more intently to the recording. _ "…but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

I raised an eyebrow at that remark. 'Okay… I was going to treat them with respect anyways, they were part of my childhood after all.' I thought.

The recording went on. "_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." _

I raised my eyebrow yet again. 'Free roaming?' I then checked the camera feed to see the Fazebear crew was still there. 'Is this guy pulling my leg?' I wondered.

Then the recording brought up and event I wished I could forget. _"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" _

A shiver went down my spine as I remembered that event for a second time today. Note that I wasn't there on that day… but I had heard many stories about it.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

My eyes widened. 'Wait WHAT!?' I thought in distress.

I continued to listen to the recording. _"__Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." _

I was now giving the phone a "are you f****** kidding me" look. My jaws dropped as I frowned and my eye was also twitching a bit.

"_Now I'm pretty sure you have power at the moment… now um, the characters seem to prefer the dark and they will… shut down the power via the emergency shut down switch next to the fuse box, but hey you still have the generator, granted it doesn't have too much power in it… and I would recommend not losing power otherwise the doors won't shut and… um… well, yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." _The guard then hung up.

I was still giving the phone the same look but my eye was twitching like mad at this point. I then shook my head to clear it.

'N-no need to panic M-Mike I'm sure its just a p-prank.' I then took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. 'Yeah… just a prank…' I thought.

I then took a look at the camera feed and my blood turned cold.

'M-maybe not.'

Chica was gone.

**A/N: Hello again viewers. I actually would have gotten this out sooner if I didn't have two HUGE English essays due at the end of this week. But hey its out now.**

**I hope this was a more descriptive insight on my story, and if I did too much feel free to tell me in the comments. I hope to update again soon.**

**Until then Idiocy01 out.**


	3. Night One

…*sigh* again? Really?

Are you people just enjoying my pain?

Why do you like a story of suffering and torture?

I guess I shouldn't bitch… at least you people actually listen to me… its kinda nice to talk to people after… well… you'll find out…

Lets just get this started…

Chapter 3

I was quickly searching through cameras searching for Chica. Sweat pouring down my forehead. I then landed on "CAM 9" and saw Chica standing next to the emergency shut off switch.

Chica was staring at the camera and her hand was over the switch.

'Don't you do it bird.' I thought. The camera feed then flickered a bit and Chica had her hand on the lever. 'Don't do it!'

The camera flickered again and Chica pulled the lever down.

One by one the lights shut down until it went completely dark. It was dark for a second or two until I heard the generator turn on. The lights turned on again and the computer booted back up. The screen said: "Resuming Windows"

The camera feed then came back up to show that Chica had left the room with the fuse box. I then quickly clicked the camera boxes to see that Chica had moved to the dining area. And damn she was staring at the camera like a creep.

'Okay so it wasn't a prank…' I thought as I observed Chica. 'I had better check the others… hopefully the damn bird won't move.'

I then switched the camera to "CAM 1A" and saw that Bonnie was gone. My eyes widened. 'Shit…'

I rapidly clicked every camera until I landed on "CAM 5" and saw backstage. I then noticed there was a figure looming in the doorway. It took me a bit to figure out that it was Bonnie.

'Okay… miss Bonnie is backstage… lets hope she stays there.' I thought.

I observed that a battery bar had appeared in the bottom left. Above it said: "Power left: 97%" The battery bar had two green squares that only covered half of the bar though. I raised an eyebrow. 'Must be some type of glitch…'

I then took my cap off and ran my fingers through my hair. I noticed my hair was a bit damp from sweat. I then took a deep breath.

'Don't worry Mike its gonna be alright…' I thought to myself. 'You're just trapped in a building you used to love as a kid… and being hunted by your childhood role models in which if they catch you, you will be stuffed into a suit and killed.' I then smacked my head down on my desk.

'Childhood=ruined.'

I then looked up when I heard some noise. It sounded like metal clanging and something being tossed around. I looked up at the screen and clicked "CAM 1B" to see that Chica was gone. My pupils shrunk and I rapidly searched through the cameras again. I then landed on "CAM 6" and heard the clanging coming from the monitor.

'What the hell is going on in there?' I pondered. I then clicked through all the other cameras to see that Chica was nowhere in sight. 'She must be in the kitchen.' I thought. Just to be safe I pressed the button for the light to the hall on my right. The light came on and I saw that the doorway was clear. I noticed that there then was a third square on the battery bar that was yellow. 'Wait a minute…' I thought. I then turned the light off and the yellow square disappeared.

'So this is some type of power usage bar?' I thought I then noticed that next to the battery bar there was lettering that spelled "Usage" and I facepalmed.

'Nice going Mike…' I thought. 'Read before you make assumptions…' I thought to myself.

I then clicked back to "CAM 5" to see that Bonnie was kneeling down and her hand was reached under a shelf. I raised an eyebrow. 'What is she doing?' I thought. I stayed on that camera for a bit and then decided to check the stage again.

I saw that Freddy was still on stage and hadn't moved a bit. 'Well at least he hasn't moved…' I thought with a bit of relief. I checked Pirate Cove next and saw that nothing looked out of the ordinary.

I glanced at the top right corner of the screen to see that the time was about half passed twelve. 'Alright Mike… just five and a half more hours… you can do this.' I thought. I looked at the bottom right of the screen to see I had 92 percent battery left.

'Lets do this…'

**3:30 am**

I had just had the routine of watching camera 5 6 1A and 1B. Chica was still in the kitchen but I had searched the halls next to me to keep a keen eye. Freddy hadn't moved an inch and Foxy had stayed in the cove.

But Bonnie… Bonnie had stayed in the back room and it looked like she was… I don't know "searching" for something. Many times I had clicked the camera to backstage to see her looking under something, reaching her hand though cupboards or even heads, and sometimes looking in a cupboard or two.

I had my eyes on backstage at that point. My hand was up to my chin as I observed that Bonnie was looking into a spare head of Freddy.

I rubbed my chin and squinted my eyes as I pondered. 'What are you looking for Bonnie?'

I then noticed something; all I could hear now was the "wrrrrrr" of the fan. I clicked on "CAM 6" and no noise was emitting from the monitor.

'Uh oh…' I thought with dread. I then quickly clicked the cameras boxes searching for Chica. I landed on "CAM 4A" and saw a figure hiding in the shadows at the end of the hallway. It took me a bit to realize that it was Chica.

I froze and my breath quickened. 'Oh shit…' I thought. My hand itched to press the button to the door but I knew I needed as much power as I could spare.

I looked back at the computer screen to see Chica was standing there… menacingly.

I glared at the screen. 'Your were always my least favorite…' I thought.

The camera feed then flickered a bit and Chica was suddenly in front of the camera. I jolted my head back a bit in surprise. I then returned to glaring at the screen.

'Stay away from me you stupid bird…' I thought.

But apparently the bird didn't want listen. The camera feed flickered again and Chica had disappeared. I quickly switched to "CAM 4B" to see Chica was standing in the corner. I looked to my right, my heart pounding faster then a racehorse's.

'Its okay Mike… death is just right behind that wall… nothing to worry about.' I thought. I then laughed a bit and started to shake. I then looked back at the screen to see Chica was gone. My heart lurched and I clicked through the cameras. But there was no sight of Chica. I shakily lifted my hand and pressed the light button on the wall.

The light flickered on in the hallway and I saw Chica in the window, staring at me menacingly. I nearly jumped out of my seat at that point and quickly pushed the door button.

The door came down with a 'CLANG' and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I sat back in my chair and exhaled. I then looked back to the computer screen to see that I had about 57% power left. But the battery bar had four boxes on it. The last box was red. I raised an eyebrow.

'The door wastes takes up two boxes of usage?' I thought. I then realized that I had never turned off the light and quickly pressed the light button to do so. I looked at the computer monitor to see the last box had disappeared and I was only wasting three bars of power now.

'Alright now that that problem is fixed…' I turned on the hallway light to see Chica was still in the window. 'Or not…' I turned off the light again and sighed.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling. 'Why did I have to take this stupid job?' I thought to myself. I then looked at the security camera again and clicked "CAM 5." I saw that Bonnie was frozen in place looking through a cupboard. I stared at her for a long moment.

'Why do I feel like it's because of you…?'

**5:45 am**

Chica had left about and hour after she appeared and I had the right door raised back up. I was now watching her as she stared at the camera in the restrooms.

I had my hand on my chin and my arm rested on the desk. 'You know I'm here now don't you… your planning something and I don't like it…' I thought as I glared at Chica.

I looked at how much power was left and saw I had 10%.

'Yeah, I should be able to make it to six…' I thought.

I then decided to go back to the camera feed of backstage. When I clicked on the box "CAM 5" I was meet with a terrifying sight: Bonnie was staring into the camera, her eyes were pitch black and she had small white dots in the middle of them, she even looked like she was smiling a bit. The look chilled me to the bone and a shiver ran down my spine.

'My god that's terrifying…' I thought.

Suddenly, the camera feed flickered and when it regained, backstage was empty. My heart skipped a beat and I rapidly clicked through the cameras.

Cold sweat was running down my forehead as my shaky hand held the mouse. I clicked through each box, but there was no sign of Bonnie.

'Where the _F*** _did she go!?' I thought in distress. I then clicked on "CAM 3" and saw Bonnie in the supply closet. But about a second after I spotted her, the camera feed flickered again and Bonnie was gone. I quickly clicked "CAM 2A" to see and empty hallway and then I clicked "CAM 2B" and saw Bonnie standing by the wall.

My pupils shrunk as her head twitched in… unnatural ways… sometimes even looking as if her neck was bent at a ninety degree angle.

'What the hell is she doing!?' I thought out of fear.

She then disappeared again and I quickly clicked the cameras around the area to see she was nowhere to be found. I got up from my chair and pressed the light button to the hallway on my left. The light came on out in the hallway and I saw Bonnie looking into the office. My hand slammed the door button. The door plummeted down to the ground with a 'CLANG' and I was safe.

I switched off the light switch and sat back down at the security desk, my hands shaking like mad.

I then noticed something at the window at my left. I looked up to see Bonnie leaning close to the window, enough so that the light from my office allowed me to see her.

I stared at her, she stared back. She didn't look creepy or anything she just looked… well… like regular old Bonnie. And I felt as if she was… I don't know… calling to me. I slowly got up and walked over to the window, not taking my eyes off Bonnie in the process. Bonnie had watched me the whole way and we now stood there, separated by the glass.

Bonnie then raised her hand up and placed it on the glass, as if trying to reach out to me. I did the same, and placed my hand where her hand was. My hand slid down the glass a little bit as I stared up into Bonnie's eyes. An image of Sarah then flashed in my vision and I heard her voice speak in my head.

'_Mike…' _

My hand then drifted over to the door button, my eyes never leaving Bonnie as it did so.

Suddenly Bonnie's head jerked up and she stared at something behind me. She then wore a face of… 'Fear?' I thought. It was kind of hard to tell her facial expressions, she is an animatronic after all. Bonnie then darted to my right.

I was a bit taken aback from her actions. 'What?' I thought in confusion. I then turned around and froze.

Chica was standing in the doorway behind me. She walked in, her feet making the a 'THUMP' sound each time they hit the ground. I put my back against the door behind me, my pupils shrunk to pinpricks.

Chica continued her advance and started to reach out her arms at me.

"**SCREEEEEEEE!" **Chica shrieked in an ungodly tone.

My legs wouldn't budge and I was frozen in fear at the display. My eyes started to tear up as I realized that this was the end for me.

Don't call me a pansy, you be in that situation and not shit your pants and then we can talk.

Chica's metallic hands were inches away from my face and prepared for the worst. But before Chica could grab me, a purple arm warped around Chica's neck. Chica was pulled back and she brought her hands to the arm and tried to pry it off. But it was no use and she was pulled even further through the doorway. I managed to catch a glimpse of Bonnie behind Chica as she pulled her back. Chica was then dragged out into the hallway, but she had managed to grab the edge of the doorway and was trying to pull herself back into the room. I then quickly ran over to the door button across from me and pressed it. The door then started to come down, it slammed into Chica's fingers and she had no choice but to let go of the doorway and let the door close.

I then heard a 'CRASH' in the hallway and Chica's scream again. There was a bit more noise for a bit until the room went quiet, the only thing making noise being the fan.

I then put my back up against the door and slid down it until I was into a sitting position. I then held myself as tears streamed down my face. I sat there as I processed what had happened, but my mind was too fragile at the moment to even go back to the memory.

The alarm on my computer then went off, almost making me jump out of my skin.

'I-its six…' I thought.

I then shakily rose to my feet. I walked over to the security desk, stumbling a few times as I did so. I placed my hand on the desk and used it as support as I leaned down to look at the computer screen. I used the mouse and clicked "CAM 1A" to see that the Fazebear crew was up on stage, not moving.

I stayed in the office for a bit before I opened both doors and crept out into the right hallway. I crept down the hallway and observed that the pile of TV's had been crushed. I then made it to the dinning area and peered into it. I saw the crew up on stage but I didn't trust that they'd stay still.

I stood by the corner for a bit before thinking.

'Alright Mike… three, two, one… GO!'

I then sprinted across the dinning hall, to the front desk, and out of the Pizzeria.

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I'm sorry that this chapter was too long its just that night one (as the people who play this game know) isn't that eventful. But I hope that you got enough entertainment out of this chapter. And don't blame Mike for being terrified, I do my fics off what people would really do, and most people would probably freak out at this job.**

**Note: I am looking for a cover image (if you care) why? Well I'll tell you like I told the fans of my other fic**

**1. I can't draw for shit**

**2. I don't like taking them off the internet**

**3. I CAN'T DRAW FOR SHIT! REALLY!**

**(Yes I mean for 1 and 3 to be the same…)**

**Until next time guys.**


	4. A Little Chat With The Boss

Oh look your back… What a surprise…

Well I guess this is going to become a regular thing, as much as I would rather not talk about it…

Sometimes I wish Idiocy never found me… but you guys seem to enjoy the story so…

Lets start…

Chapter 4

I was running, not towards something this time, but away from something else.

I didn't dare to look back as I heard the 'CLANG' of metal feet hit the ground behind me.

'Shit, shit, SHIT!' I thought as I ran down the hallway. I had no idea where I was or, quite frankly what I was running from.

The 'CLANG' was steadily getting closer, which meant whatever was chasing me was getting closer as well.

"**SCREEEEEEEE!" **I heard a demonic scream behind me, and soon after that scream I felt the wind of something swipe at my back.

That got me to run a hell of a lot faster. I bolted down the mysterious hallway as fast as I could, desperately wanting to get away from the metallic beast that was hot on my heels.

I then came across a dead end and skidded to a halt, my head jolted back and forth, searching for an escape route, but all I could see was walls.

I then heard a loud 'CLANG' behind me and I whirled around. Pressing my back against the wall I watched in horror as a hook appeared out of the darkness.

"Mike…" I heard a voice say, the voice was robotic and sounded very familiar.

A snout appeared started to come into the light, and I saw the head of Foxy loom out of the shadows.

"M-Mike…" Foxy repeated, his voice glitching a bit. "I-I be needen a-a first ma-ate Mike…" Foxy stated, his voice still cracking.

Then, to my horror, Foxy brought a spare head of him into view. He held it up.

"A-and you h-have been ch-chosen for th-the honor…" He spoke, his voice was scratchy and eerie.

He started to advance towards me, his hook outstretched in my direction. As he advance one me I panicked and screamed.

"NO!"

I then bolted passed him and ran down the hallway, I didn't make it too far before my sister appeared in the hallway. She just stood there staring at me, and I stopped in front of her.

"Sarah we have to run! We need to get out of here!" I shouted at her in distress.

Sarah tilted her head. "Why? I like it here. You're not scared are you Mikey?"

I heard the 'CLANG' of metal feet behind me and I grabbed Sarah and yanked her towards the other end of the hall.

"Sarah we need to move now!" I shouted.

But Sarah didn't budge. "Mikey, you big scaredy cat, we don't have to leave, I'm having too much fun here." She said.

I then turned around I got to one knee, holding my sister's shoulders.

"Sarah what's the matter with you!? We have to get out of here!" I shouted at her.

I then saw Foxy appear out of the darkness behind Sarah. My eyes widened as I stood up, I was about to run but when I turned around I saw the golden bear standing in the hallway. I backed away from him a bit. Sarah then walked passed me, towards the golden bear.

My eyes widened. "Sarah what are you doing!?" I screamed in terror.

She then stood next to the bear and held its hand, looking up into its black, horrid eyes, and smiled. She then looked back to me.

"Oh Mikey, these are my friends, we don't need to leave this place. We can stay here forever and ever." She chirped.

I stared at her, horrified. I then swallowed and said.

"Sarah, I don't know what they did to you but I can help, I can save you."

Sarah then glared. "You had a chance to save me once, and you failed." She said sharply.

My heart dropped at that statement and my eyes started to water.

"S-Sarah I tried but-" I stuttered but was quickly cut off by my sister.

"But you were a coward." She snarled.

I fell to my knees. "Sarah…" I trailed off but she continued.

"Your nothing but a failure Mikey, that's why I want to stay here with my friends. They have never let me down, unlike you." She said.

I then felt something on my chest and looked to see that Foxy had wrapped his hook arm around me.

"Besides how can you save me when you can't save yourself?" Sarah asked.

I looked up to see Foxy holding the spare head above me, staring at the head slot was like staring at death.

"Welcome t-to the crew matey-y!" Foxy declared.

Foxy then slammed my head into the spare head and everything went black.

**Real world…**

I awoke from my slumber, screaming with terror. Cold sweat ran down my forehead as I looked around in a panicking manner. As I did so I observed that I was in my bedroom, sitting up in my bed.

I breathed heavily as I thought. 'W-what just happened?' I tried to regain my composure and held my head in my hand. 'Okay Mike… it was just a dream… nothing to get all worked up about.' I told myself. I then recalled the contents of the dream. 'Even though the dream was similar to many of the recent dreams I have been having, and they are all about my sister, who I saw mental image of when I stared into Bonnie's eyes.' I then fell backwards onto my bed. 'Yeah… I'm definitely going to the nut house…' I thought.

I then lifted my head up off my pillow and glanced at my clock on my nightstand. 'Eleven thirty in the morning… I would have liked to sleep longer but, I doubt that's an option due to the previous showing in dreamland…' I thought.

I then slowly sat up in my bed and stretched. I then swung my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. 'Well, I don't think I'm going to work tonight…' I thought as I walked out of my bedroom.

I then walked into my bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower. I switched my shower on and felt the warm relaxing water on my skin. I chuckled a bit. 'Yeah, I'm only going back to that horror house to resign and give the boss a piece of my mind.' I thought. I then remembered Bonnie and felt a bit of doubt in my mind.

'_Mike…' _I recalled my sister's voice in my head when I had stared at Bonnie. I looked down in thought. 'Why the hell does Bonnie beckon me… is she trying to use my sister as a way to lure me out of the office and kill me?' I pondered. I then remembered how Bonnie pulled Chica out of the office. 'No, that can't be it… otherwise she would of let Chica get me.' I then turned off my shower and stepped out. 'Unless its some type of sick competition to them…' I picked up my towel and dried myself off.

'I'm I over thinking this?' I thought to myself as I wrapped the towel around my waist. I then walked over to my sink and got my toothbrush out. 'Well my life was on the line last night so… it might wise to over think it.' I thought as opened my mirror cabinet and took my toothpaste out. 'I can't believe that that bastard Fazbear would let anyone work there during night shift, or even allow the place to stay open with the murderous robots as the main attraction.' I thought.

I then started to brush my teeth. 'I doubt that he doesn't know about the animatronics' "habits" during the night.' I thought and spit. 'I'm gonna put an end to him hiring people and get the damn place closed down.' I thought as I rinsed.

I then put my toothbrush and paste away. I walked out of my bathroom and into my own room to get dressed. 'How could that guy live with himself knowing that he has sent people to their deaths?' I thought as I put on my boxers and some jeans. 'I swear to god I'm going to kill him letting me take the job.' I then threw on a pair of socks. 'I guess that's why they were so eager in accepting me, they probably don't get many who want to work in a place where children's role models come to life and try to kill you.' I threw on a green t-shirt and walked out of my room.

I then grabbed my keys off the table and slid my shoes on. 'All right… last time I'm going to that damn place. Just going to quit the job from hell and be done with that place, forever.' I thought as I opened my door and walked out of my apartment.

But little did I know that this was going to be _far _from my last visit.

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 12:05 pm**

I entered the pizzeria and walked up to the front desk. The lady at the front desk, who I believed to be named Mrs. Gerald,was a bit surprised to see me.

"Mr. Schmidt. What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another twelve hours." She asked.

I leaned on the front desk and gave her a neutral look. "I want to speak with Mr. Fazebear." I stated.

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment, could you come back a little later?" She asked.

I glared at her. "No I want to speak with him _now._" I said sternly.

She then looked a bit fearful of me. "May I ask why you must speak with him in such an urgent matter?" She asked.

I kept my glare. "You know why…" I replied.

She seemed to get the message and nodded. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the dining room. She then motioned for me to follow and I obliged. We then walked into the dining room and I saw that a party was going on.

I observed that there was about ten or eleven kids at the party and that there was mostly boys but also one or two girls within the group. I also noticed that there was a couple of adults around and assumed that they were the kids parents or guardian. There was a boy with a crown on and he had a cake with eight candles on it in front of him. The kids were all singing the birthday song along with the Fazebear crew.

When I saw the Fazebear crew I felt a little on edge, as if expecting one of them to run straight at me, or attack one of the children. My eyes landed upon Chica and my heart skipped a beat as I remembered the terrifying memory of my encounter with her last night. 'God damn bird...' I thought.

Mrs. Gerald then motioned for me to wait at the entrance of the dining area. I leaned up against wall as she walked over to the party. She walked up to one of the adults who I recognized to be Mr. Fazebear. Mr. Fazbear was sitting in chair next to what I assumed was a eight or nine year old boy. Mrs. Gerald tapped Mr. Fazebear on the shoulder and when he looked up at she pointed at me. Mr. Fazebear's gaze shifted towards me and I was Mrs. Gerald whisper something to him. Mr. Fazebear then told something to the boy sitting next to him and stood up. Mr. Fazbear walked up to me.

"Hello Mr. Schmidt." He greeted.

I narrowed my eyes a bit. "Fazebear." I replied, a bit of venom in my voice.

"Let us talk in my office." Mr. Fazebear said as he started walking out of the dining area towards the front desk.

I followed him out to the front desk and he lead me into his office. He sat down at his desk and motioned for me to sit in the chair that was in front it. I sat down and folded my arms, glaring at Mr. Fazebear.

"So, what did you want to talk about Mr. Schmidt?" He asked.

"You know what I want to talk about you asshole." I shot at him.

Mr. Fazebear was silent for a moment before saying. "Yes, its about the activates that occur here during the night isn't it?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "More specifically about the murderous robots that wished to kill me and they are the fact that I'm quitting." I stated.

His eyes then showed fear and he quickly said. "No need to resign Mr. Schmidt I'm sure we can work something out."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Does he really think I'm going to stay for money?' I thought out of disbelief.

"No thanks pal, I'd rather not become a crumbled up mess in a suit." I replied.

"Now, now Mr. Schmidt no need to make such a hasty decision, I assure you that your are in no danger here." He said.

I gritted my teeth. "No danger? I was almost killed by your main attractions!" I shouted.

"I assure you Mr. Schmidt that they only wander at night and they have never killed a human before." He tried to assure.

I wasn't buying it. "Yeah right! Last night Chica burst into my office and tried to grab me!" I shot at him.

Mr. Fazebear looked around in a panicking manner, as if trying to find an answer somewhere in the room. "Um… she was only trying to give you a hug." He claimed, smiling awkwardly.

I laughed a bit. "Ha! Yeah right!" I then got up. "I quit, I'll send my security uniform in tomorrow when I'm done washing it." I explained and started walk over to the door.

I then heard Mr. Fazebear quickly get up from his desk and he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him to see him giving me a pleading look.

"Mr. Schmidt please be reasonable-" He tried to say but I quickly cut him off.

"Reasonable? I am not going to be reasonable when its about working in a death trap!" I replied sternly.

"You can't quit! Please!" He pleaded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I? Why do you want me to work here so badly?" I questioned turning to him. "Do you just want to send me to my death!?" I questioned.

"Mr. Schmidt you don't understand-" He started but I cut him off again.

"Oh I understand all right! You just want me to die! This is some type of sick game to you, you enjoy sending people to there doom!" I accused.

"I don't want to! I don't have a choice! I'm not the one calling the shots here!" He shouted at me.

I was a bit taken aback by this. "What do you mean? Are you being blackmailed or something?" I asked.

Mr. Fazebear must of realized what he had said because he stayed silent for a moment before saying.

"Yes, if I don't do as "he" says something terrible will happen…" He explained.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Mr. Fazebear looked down. "I've said too much."

I then grabbed him by his shirt and brought him up to my face in a threatening manner. "Who the hell is he!?" I questioned.

"I can say! He doesn't want you to know yet!" Mr. Fazebear replied.

I then lifted him up by his shirt and smacked him up against a wall so that I could keep him held up. "This guy is trying to get me killed and I refuse to play his little game! Tell me who the f*** he is!" I shouted at him in rage.

I heard the door click open to my left and quickly dropped Mr. Fazebear.

"Uncle Fazebear?" I heard a young boy's voice ask from behind the door. Not a second later did I see the boy who was sitting next to Mr. Fazebear during the party stepped into the room.

The boy looked at Mr. Fazebear and me. "I heard someone yelling from outside Uncle Fazebear, are you okay?" The boy asked.

Mr. Fazebear brushed himself off a bit before saying. "Yes Tyler everything is okay, Uncle Fazebear was just having a talk with one of his employees." Mr. Fazebear explained. He then raised an eyebrow at "Tyler". "Why were you outside my office anyway Tyler? Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?" Mr. Fazebear asked.

Tyler looked down. "Well when you left the party Uncle… I was a bit sad, it's never a party without you and I wanted to know when you were coming back." Tyler explained.

Mr. Fazebear walked over to Tyler and knelt down to eye level with him. "I'll be back at the party soon Tyler, I just need to finish talking with my employee." Mr. Fazebear explained. "Now go back and play with your friends alright?" He told his nephew in a gentle tone.

Tyler looked a bit disappointed. "Okay…" He replied.

Tyler then walked out of the office and Mr. Fazebear shut the door. He then turned back to me.

"Now Mr. Schmidt I beg of you to return tonight." He said.

I crossed my arms. "Why should I?" I asked.

"Because the last time something didn't go "his" way a child was severely injured." Mr. Fazebear explained.

I looked down. 'This bastard just has to toy with peoples lives doesn't he?' I thought. 'And if this guys is really behind everything he probably controls the animatronics… he could kill a lot of kids if he wanted to.' I looked back up at Mr. Fazebear and sighed.

"Fine… but I want a raise." I replied.

Mr. Fazebear nodded. "Fair enough." He then walked towards the door. "Now… if you have nothing else to talk about I have a party to attend to." He said as he put his hand on the doorknob and looked back at me, waiting for an answer.

I just shook my head, still a bit pissed that I was dragged into this. "I got nothing…" I grumbled.

"Good, see you tonight Mr. Schmidt." Mr. Fazebear said as he walked out of the office.

I stood there for a bit, before also exiting the office and walked out of the pizzeria.

'I guess this isn't my last time being here…'

**Mike's Apartment 11:15 pm**

I sat there, on my couch. I had my uniform on and was staring at the ground, lost in thought.

'Why the hell am I doing this?' I thought. 'Why was I stuck in this situation? What did I do to deserve this?' I asked myself. I then took off my cap and ran my fingers through my hair. 'I could just stay here, not have to return to that damn place and live a happy life.' I thought. But I then shook my head 'No, I can't do that otherwise the bastard who's behind it all will hurt a kid.' I then looked up. 'But if that does happen at the pizzeria then it may be shut down, and then the problem can just go away.' I thought, a bit of hope in my mind. 'Yeah! Then whoever is behind all the stuff going on there won't be able to hurt anyone!' I thought.

I stood up and started to take my uniform off. 'Besides… its Fazebear's problem and not mine, I'm not going to get myself killed.' I thought.

I know I wasn't thinking logically at this point but I just desperately wanted an excuse not to go back to the pizzeria.

"_But you were a coward."_ I heard my sister's voice in my head. I remembered her words in the dream I had last night. _"You're nothing but a failure Mikey" _I looked up.

'I was a coward once…' I then took out my wallet and opened it to see a picture of my sister. 'And I lost my sister.' I thought. 'Do I really want to be the reason someone lost a person they love too?' I stood there staring at the photo of my sister for a long moment before I put my wallet back in my pocket and buttoned up my shirt again. 'I can't let my fear be the reason someone died… not again.' I then went over to my table and picked up my keys.

I walked to my front door and opened it. I looked back at my apartment once more.

'Again… last chance to turn back.' I thought. I then flipped off the lights to my apartment and walked out the door.

'Yeah… I think I'm suicidal now…'

**A/N: Here is the next chapter… I know this one may have been a bit boring but hey, I had to get a few things out of the way before I got to the next night. And if you people don't like the direction I'm going with this fic I'm open to suggestions. **

**But anyway see you guys next time… Idiocy01 out.**


	5. Night Two Part 1

Your back yet again I see…

I really don't know why I start off talking anyways… I guess it's just a habit of the author for me to do so.

I guess shouldn't be stalling on the story telling so… lets just get it over with…

Chapter 5

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 11:30pm **

I pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria and parked my car in an empty lot.

'Yet again I break my vow of not coming back here…' I thought as I took my key out of the ignition. 'Its seems all I do is lie to myself these days.' I then exited my car and walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria.

I reached the entrance and opened the doors. As I walked into the pizzeria I looked over towards the front desk expecting to see Mr. Fazebear. But all I saw was a small yellow slip of paper. I walked over to the desk and picked up the paper. The paper had words on it written in black ink saying:

_Dear Mr. Schmidt _

_I unfortunately could not meet you here tonight because I had other matters to attend to. I wish you luck on your shift tonight._

I snorted at that. 'Yeah, sure you do…' I thought but I kept reading.

_Please do make sure you lock the front doors tonight, you forgot to do that on your first night. Keep safe._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. Fazebear_

I put the note down and looked towards the front doors. 'I'd rather not lock those in case I need a quick escape.' I thought as I turned away from the doors. I then started to walk into the dining area until a thought came into my head. 'But on the other hand, some poor soul could walk into this death carnival and be completely mangled if those doors aren't locked.' I then sighed and walked back towards the doors. I then took out my keys and selected the golden one, I slid the key into the lock and turned the key sideways, the 'click' of the door signaled that it was locked.

I put my keys back on my belt and started to walk back towards the dining area. As I walked in I looked up at the stage to see the Fazebear crew.

"Hello assholes who are going to try and kill me in about thirty minutes." I greeted.

I then walked down to the hallway that lead to the security office. As I did so I felt… scared. The hallway was like, I don't know… think of it like when you were a kid, and you walked down a dark hallway. I felt fear, and paranoia. I started to sweat as I got closer and closer to the office. All the possibilities of what could happen to me tonight raced through my head. I stopped about an inch away from the doorway and turned around. I placed my hands on my head as I trembled.

"I can't, I can't do it." I said I then walked back down the hallway towards the dining area.

I held myself for a false sense of comfort. My mind was fragile, I didn't want to do this, and I couldn't. I didn't want to die now; I didn't want to risk my life. You may call me a coward or selfish but, you be in that situation and see if you can manage the courage.

I walked out into the dining area and quickened my pace as I caught the Fazebear crew at the edge of my vision. I felt like they were going to chase me down right then and there. I then walked out into the lobby and to the entrance of the place. As I reached the front doors I placed my hand on the handle of one and took out the key.

But, as I was about to slide the key into the keyhole I heard a voice in my head.

'_Please… don't go…'_

I froze; I looked behind me to see Bonnie standing a few feet behind me. I was about to panic until I heard the voice again.

'_Mike please… don't leave me…'_

I realized it was my sister's voice in my head. As I stared at Bonnie I noticed she seemed, saddened. She also looked as if she was giving me a pleading look. I then blinked and Bonnie disappeared. But, Sarah stood where Bonnie once was. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

'_Mike please… save me.' _Sarah spoke yet again, but as I heard her voice in my head her lips moved with the words.

I blinked again and Sarah was gone. I stood there for a while… staring at where Sarah once was. I then turned my head towards the doors and leaned it up against one of them.

'For you Sarah…' I thought as I put the key away.

I then lifted my head off the door and turned around. I walked back through the dining area and looked up on stage at Bonnie. When I looked at her I could of sworn she was smiling a bit, though she was built to entertain kids so that could just be the way her face was shaped.

'What is Bonnie's edge? I feel as if she is or was my sister.' I thought as stared up at her onstage. 'But that could be some sort of sick mind control… she is a haunted killer robot after all…' I thought.

As I looked up at her… I just felt like I was looking at a ghost or something… I just couldn't explain it. I then shook my head to clear it and turned around to walk down the hallway that lead to the security office.

'I'm just staying here… risking my life for a false hope that my sister is still alive…' I thought as I walked to the office. 'And just partially because I am saving the life of a kid…' I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'I need help… professional help…'

I then entered the security office and sat down at the desk. I saw that the application for the security feed was already up and I was looking at the feed of the stage. The Fazebear crew was in their regular positions staring off to the right. I looked at the time to see that it was about eleven forty five.

'Welp, since I've got some time to kill…' I thought.

I then minimized the application of the security feed and brought up… you guessed it.

Solitaire.

**About fifteen minutes later…**

The phone started ringing and my heart stopped, I knew that my life was now in grave danger and I quickly brought the camera feed back up. I saw that none of that animatronics had moved… yet.

The phone then went to voicemail and I heard the old security guard.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

I rolled my eyes. 'Yay me…' I thought. The recording kept going.

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

'Already doing so-' My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that Chica was gone. 'Shit!' I thought. I then clicked through the cameras and found her at the fuse box.

The recording went on.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

'More of another reason to be scared shitless.' I thought as I looked at Chica. The camera feed faltered for a bit and when it came back I saw Chica had placed her hand on the lever. 'Stupid bird…' I thought.

"_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views-"_

The recording was cut off when my camera feed flickered and Chica pulled the lever down. The power went out for about a second until I heard the generator turn on and the power was restored. The phone turned on again and the recording started up again. (I know this isn't what phones would do regularly but hey…)

"_-and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

I snorted. 'Yeah I know that, otherwise I wouldn't have made it through the first night.' I thought. I looked at the camera feed to see that Chica was actually still in the room with the fuse box. I checked the stage to see everyone else was still standing in the same place. 'Good…'

"_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

I glared at the phone. 'I'm not f****** stupid you asshole…' I thought. 'I know that I am in enough danger to lose my life in this damn place.'

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

I clicked on the camera of pirate cove and saw the curtain. I chuckled a bit. 'So that captain is a bit camera shy is he?' I thought. 'Welp he didn't show up last night so I doubt he'll be trouble tonight.'

I was going to regret thinking that in about an hour or two…

"_I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

I heard the phone hang up and all I was left with was my thoughts… and the irritating 'wrrrrrrr' of the fan. I clicked on the camera feed for the stage and froze up when I saw that Bonnie was gone. I rapidly clicked through the cameras and landed on the one that showed backstage. I saw a figure looming in the doorway and concluded that it was Bonnie.

I squinted my eyes at Bonnie and thought. 'What are you doing back there…'

I then flipped through the camera's again and landed on the box with "CAM 4A." I jolted my head back a bit when I saw Chica right in front of the camera. She was looking off to the right in a dull sense and her jaw hung from her mouth, revealing her second set of teeth.

I shivered at the thought that they might be human teeth but I knew it was just part of the animatronic. 'They look so real though…' I thought. My heart rate started to rise as images flashed through my head of me being forcefully stuffed in one of those suits. I started shaking when I realized it was too late to back out now, and that my life was in grave danger. I held my head as I tried to calm down.

'Its okay Mike… its okay… just focus and you'll be able to get through this…' I thought. I managed to calm down a bit but I still didn't like the fact that I couldn't get out of this place even if I tried.

Suddenly, I heard the 'CLANG' of something being tossed around. The sudden noise almost made me jump out of my seat. I looked up at the computer screen to see that Chica had left. My pupils shrunk and I clicked on "CAM 4B" to see that she wasn't there either. I quickly closed the door on my right out of panic.

I then heard more clangs of pots and pans from what I was assuming to be the kitchen. I then flipped the light on to the right hallway and saw that there was no one in the window.

'She could be behind the door… waiting for me to open it…' I thought. I then checked the light and saw that there was no shadow or anything. 'No… otherwise there would be a shadow…' I thought. I then cautiously got up from me seat. I then opened the door and with the light still on I peeked my head out into the hallway. I didn't see Chica at the end of the hallway and swung my head to my left to see that she wasn't in the hallway either.

I then brought my head back into the office and sat down in the chair. I shut off the light and switched my camera feed to "CAM 6" and heard the clang of pots and pans being tossed around from the feed.

'She must be in the kitchen…' I thought. 'Lets hope the bitch stays there…'

I then clicked on "CAM 5" and saw something… a bit strange. Bonnie was backstage just… sitting on the table. She wasn't searching for anything or sticking her face in the camera she was just… sitting there. It kind of looked like she was thinking the way she was staring off to the right, she also had her hand bawled up into a fist and rested her chin on it… I don't know what she was thinking about but… she looked like she was either plotting something, or just thinking.

The camera feed flickered a bit and when it restored Bonnie was looking at the camera. The feed then faltered again and when it came back Bonnie was back to staring to at the wall in front of her.

I raised an eyebrow at this act. 'What are you up to…?'

I then glanced at the time to see that it was about twelve thirty eight. 'Time sure does fly by when you're being hunted by killer robots…' I thought.

I then decided to check on the cameras again. I clicked on "CAM 1A" to see that Freddy was still up on stage. 'You don't move around much do yah?' I thought. I then clicked on "CAM 1C" and saw that the curtain of Pirate Cove had not moved an inch. I still heard commotion from the kitchen so I assumed that I was safe on that part. I then clicked through all the cameras to see that nothing had changed.

'Alright…' I thought. 'Maybe if I'm lucky I won't have any encounters with the steel death machines.'

Little did I know that my luck was about to take a turn for the worse…

**2:30 am**

Surprisingly nothing bad had happened to me in the past hour. Sure Chica had made the occasional appearance in "CAM 4A" but that was about it. Freddy hadn't moved an inch and Bonnie was still just sitting there.

I was sitting at the security desk, actually relaxing a bit. "Maybe this job isn't so bad after all…" I thought aloud.

But… right after I said that I heard the voice of what I could barley recognize to be Foxy singing.

"Dum de dum diddly dum dum…"

I immediately sat up in my chair, my eyes darting left and right. 'Me and my big mouth!' I thought. I quickly flipped the lights on in the hallways, but to my surprise there was no one in sight.

'I haven't checked Pirate cove in a while…' I thought. It was true, I actually hadn't check that place for an hour or so.

I then clicked on "CAM 1C" and froze. I saw Foxy just barley peeking his head out from behind the curtain.

'Oh shit…' I thought. 'So you really are active.'

I had thought that since Foxy hadn't been active during the daytime, that he wouldn't be active at night either. I decided that it would be a smart idea to check on all the others. I switched to "CAM 1A" to see that Freddy was still there. 'Thank god…' I thought. I then clicked "CAM 1B" and saw that Chica was in the dining area… giving the camera a look of a creeper. I then checked "CAM 5" and almost fell backwards in my chair.

Bonnie had her face straight in the camera again, giving me the look of death with a smile on her face. The camera then went black and I froze up. When the camera feed came back up I saw that backstage was empty.

'Shit not this again!' I thought. I then clicked on "CAM 2A" and saw a dark silhouetted figure looming in the hallway. It took me a moment to realize it was Bonnie, but as soon as I did the camera feed flickered again and she was gone. I quickly clicked "CAM 2B" and saw she was standing at the end of the hallway. Her head was twitching again and it was freaking me out.

I panicked and just shut the door on my left; I still didn't want her getting in here because I wasn't sure that she was safe. Something in the window then caught my eye. I saw that Bonnie was peering into the window yet again. I sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

I know you all are probably screaming at me to trust her but… when a man's life is at risk, he tends to have trust issues.

I slowly rose from my chair and crept over to the window and looked up at Bonnie, she was like a foot or two taller than me. She put her hand up on the glass expecting me to do the same. I looked down, I wanted to trust her, and I really did. But when you know she could easily kill you if she wanted then you tend to be a bit "shy."

I heard a 'tap' on the window and looked up. I saw that Bonnie had a saddened look, I don't know how to explain it though, how an animatronic can shift their face… she just looked sad. She then raised up her hand again but this time it had something in it, something I never thought I would see again.

My sister's bracelet.

My eyes widened as I saw it. Now before we continue you should know that my sister had a bracelet she always kept with her, it was something that our grandmother gave to her right before she died. It wasn't anything too special, just a small black rope tied in a loop with some beads hanging off of it. But my sister always wore it, she never took it off.

I then did something crazy, something no one in their right mind would ever do when there is a killer robot right outside their door.

I opened the door.

**Dun dun dahhhhhh! Hey guys I'm back. Sorry about the long wait I just had a few things I've needed to do over the weeks. But hey at least I'm here now. I was originally planning to make this chapter a bit longer but I thought this would be the perfect time to end it. I know I'm a bit of a cruel author but don't worry… the next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Now on to one or two things.**

**1. Thank you guys so much for all of the follows and faves on this fic. I am sincerely grateful.**

**2. I have a Skype now… (if you care) so if you want to know about it its up on my profile page.**

**3. Don't be shy to point out a few errors in my fic nor criticize it. If you guys see something you don't like or isn't correct then please share, I don't mind one bit.**

**That's all for now guys and girls, see you next time. **


	6. Night Two Part 2

It seems a lot of you are intrigued with this story eh?

Some of you weren't too happy with that cliffhanger… left you wanting more?

Well too bad this story isn't continuing…

**Author: Now Mike… don't be like that… remember our deal?**

The deal isn't really that great for me…

**Author: Mike… you got a lot of people here who will be very ticked off if you don't continue… not to mention a random ideot will send space marines after my ass if don't give them more of this story.**

Fine…

Lets just get this over with.

Chapter 6

The door slid open and everything was silent.

At first I didn't think Bonnie was going to enter the office until I heard the 'THUMP' of metal feet in the hallway. I heard her robotic joints move as she entered the office.

I then backed away from her as she entered still a bit fearful. Bonnie then stood in front of me at her full height. She looked down at me (she was like a foot taller than me) and I realized what I had just done.

'I just gave her a chance to be done with me!' I thought. I started to panic thinking that she was going to end my life right then and there.

Suddenly she knelt down and wrapped her arms around me. I panicked and tried to worm out of her grip thinking that she was going to hurt me. But then I noticed that she wasn't attacking me and that this was…

'A hug?' I thought out of disbelief. I looked to my left to see that she had placed her head on my shoulder and was gripping me tightly. She then started to jerk forward a bit and I heard strange noises emitting from her.

'Is she… crying?' I thought. I noticed that the noises from the animatronic sounded like sobs but they were somewhat masked by static.

'_Thank you for staying Mikey… I don't want to be alone anymore… I can't take it.' _I heard my sister's voice in my head say.

It was at this moment that I realized: this was my sister… she was right here hugging me… she was back.

"S-Sarah? Is it really y-you?" I choked out.

_'Its really me Mikey... I'm here...' _She responded.

I then wrapped my arms around Sarah and held her tight. Tears started to form in my eyes as I shut them tight.

Now you might think it's a bit weird that I was hugging an animatronic… but this wasn't Bonnie to me… this was Sarah, and I wasn't going to let her go.

"Sarah… I'm so sorry…" I choked out as I wept. "I didn't mean to lose you… I never should have left you with him… I should have saved you…"

'_Mikey… stop... I've forgiven you already… just don't leave me again…' _Sarah replied.

"I won't Sarah… I won't ever leave you again…" I replied.

We kept the embrace for god knows how long… neither of us wanting to let go. That was until Sarah's grip on me became a little too tight.

"Sarah…" I said in a little bit of a distressed tone.

'_Mikey I told you that I already forgave you.' _Sarah replied.

Sarah's grip on me then got a little tighter.

"No Sarah-" I tried to reply but she cut me off.

'_Its okay Mikey… really.' _She reassured.

"Sarah you're crushing my ribs…" I quickly said in a bit of a pained voice.

'_Oh!' _Sarah quickly responded and broke the hug.

I then took a deep breath of air, as I was able to breathe again.

'_Sorry Mikey…' _Sarah apologized.

I looked up only to see a purple blur due to the tears in my eyes. I then wiped my eyes and looked up to see that Sarah was looking down and she looked a little… guilty? Again it was a bit hard to tell because of the lack of emotions animatronics show.

"Its okay Sarah… I'm just glad that your still alive…" I replied. "Now what are you doing in that suit? And why didn't you return home that day?" I asked.

You see my mind wasn't really accepting that she was you know… an animatronic. So my mind was trying to make sense of the whole thing and that's the best answer it came up with.

'_Mikey… I'm not alive…' _Sarah replied.

"What do you mean? Of course you are your right here in front of me. Now take off that silly suit so I can see your face." I replied.

'_Mikey… I know its hard to understand but… I'm not wearing a suit… I am the suit.' _Sarah explained.

At that point it seemed to hit me… as all of the things that were happening around me and what Sarah had said fit together. I backed up a bit, my hand searching for something to lean up against behind me; I managed to find the office chair and I slumped down onto it.

"Its not… it can't be… it isn't possible…" I thought aloud as I looked down. Still not fully accepting the truth.

'_Mikey I know it's not easy to believe but you have to-' _Sarah started to explain but she stopped abruptly.

I looked up at her she looked like she had her ears perked and was listening for something.

"What is it?" I asked.

'_Mikey check pirate cove _NOW!' Sarah shouted in my mind.

I was still in a bit of a daze and slowly lifted my hand up to the mouse. I then regained my senses a bit when I clicked "CAM 1C" to see that the curtain was open and Foxy was gone.

I quickly sat up in my chair.

"Where the hell did Foxy go!?" I shouted.

I then heard a series of 'THUMP's coming from the left hallway and they were quickly getting closer. Not even five seconds after Foxy came charging into the security office.

He let out a terrifying **"SCREEEEEEE!" **as he entered. I noticed that he was charging straight form me with his arms stretched out towards my direction. I closed my eyes and shielded my face, preparing for the worst.

I then heard a 'THUNK' of metal striking together. I then heard another **"SCREE!" **but it was much shorter this time. I heard the sound of animatronic limbs moving and clambering of metal. I decided to open my eyes and was met with a sight I didn't expect to see. Sarah was pushing Foxy back towards the entrance of the security office. Foxy was still staring over at me with his arms outstretched, desperately trying to make his way over to me.

At that point I leapt up from my chair and backed into the corner farthest away from the scene. Sarah had managed to push Foxy back to the doorway and was progressively shoving him out of the room.

When Sarah had managed to push Foxy half way through the doorway Foxy placed his hand on one side of the door way and his hook on the other. He then started to pull himself forward a bit and I could see that Sarah was struggling to keep him back.

Me, I was frozen stiff… my mind was processing so many things that were happening around me and I wasn't think properly. I probably could have help Sarah then if I had managed the courage.

Suddenly Sarah released Foxy and stepped back. That drove me to squeeze myself further into the corner I was in. I thought she was going to let Foxy kill me at that moment until I saw her shoot forward shoulder first into Foxy. Her shoulder connected and Foxy was flung backwards into the hallway.

I heard a 'THUD' from the hallway and Sarah quickly pressed the door button. The door quickly came down with a 'CLANG' as it hit the floor and I was safe once again. But after the door came down I heard a metal fist banging on it and I heard the dragging of a hook across the door. It sounded like Foxy was trying to get in again.

I held myself as I shook vigorously. I was still processing Sarah's situation and Foxy's little "peek a boo" act wasn't helping.

I then heard the 'THUMP's of footsteps approaching me. I saw a shadow on the floor and shrunk down a bit into the corner. I somewhat knew and didn't know it was Sarah. As in I knew Sarah was in there… but whenever looked at her all I could see was a killer animatronic out to kill me. I was questioning my sanity and everything I knew…

I started to panic and my breath rate skyrocketed. 'What the hell is happening? Why is this happening? Is this even real? Is it a dream?' All of these questions flew through my head as I sat down in the corner.

Sarah must have sensed my anxiety because I heard her voice in my head. _'No Mikey please! Don't lose it! I just got you back and I don't want to lose you to insanity!' _She pleaded.

I then felt her wrap her arms around me, she held me tight and rocked back and forth. _'Please Mikey… I don't want to be alone again…' _She pleaded.

I felt… warmth from the embrace… I don't exactly know how a metallic robot could give off warmth but… I still felt it. I then wrapped my arms around Sarah's head and brought it closer to mine.

We were like that for a bit… not too long, but enough to calm me down. When I felt as if it were time to break the gesture I let go of my sister and started to stand up. My sister also let go of me and stood up. When we were both standing my sister asked.

'_Are you okay now Mikey?' _She asked.

I looked up at her and nodded. I then started to chuckle a bit.

'_Why are you laughing?' _Sarah asked.

"Ah… well I just think it's a bit ironic that my littler sister is the one comforting me in this situation… after all you got the bad end of the deal…" I replied gesturing to… well all of her.

'_Mikey I've had ten years to cry about this… I think that's plenty of time to get over it…' _She replied in a bit of a sad tone.

The mention of ten years got me thinking. "Well… how did all of this… happen?" I asked.

Sarah looked down and said nothing. It was silent for a bit before she spoke again.

'_This happened… well… its not easy to explain. But it happened because of me, and it happened because of-' _Sarah cut off and fell to one knee holding her head in pain.

"Sarah!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her. "Sarah are you alright!?" I asked.

'_He doesn't want me here anymore Mike I-AH I can't stay!' _Sarah replied in a pained voice.

"Who? Who doesn't want you to stay?" I asked.

'_I-I can't say Mikey, h-he won't let me.' _She replied.

Sarah then got up and started to move towards the left hallway. She had to use the wall for support though.

"What? Sarah don't go!" I exclaimed as I quickly ran over to stand in front of her. "We just got each other back! You can't just leave-" I tried to say but I was cut off by Sarah.

'_Mikey! I have to leave now! I'm not going to be myself in a few seconds!' _She shouted back.

"What do you mean!?" I questioned.

She shoved me out of the way and bolted out into the left hall. But before she entered the hallway she turned around and looked at me.

'_Mikey I'm really happy that I got to see you again but I have to go! Its not going to be me in this suit in a bit!' _She said.

"Sarah I don't understand." I replied.

'_I'm sorry Mikey but this is for your own good and please don't follow me!' _She explained.

"Will you be back at least?" I asked.

But Sarah backed out into the left hallway but she stood where I could still see her.

'_Goodbye big brother… I love you…' _Sarah stated before she reached in and pressed the button for the door.

After the door went down the whole office was silent, except for the annoying 'wrrrrrrrr' of the fan. I was contemplating on what to do at that point, I wanted to follow her but she warned me not to.

"Sarah?" I called out as I walked towards the door.

"Sarah?" I called out again.

I then cautiously pressed the door button and the door ascended. I peered out into the pitch-black hallway.

"Sarah?" I called out into the hallway.

I decided to shed a little light on the situation and pressed on the button to the lights.

What I saw surprised me. Sarah was outside the door staring into the office at me. I stumbled back in surprise.

"Sarah! What are you doing? You almost scared the hell out of me-" I was cut off when I looked at the features of "Sarah."

The animatronic was emotionless all it did was stare at me in a menacing manner… it almost looked like it was plotting my death. I looked into its cold, dead eyes and I realized that this was not my sister… this was Bonnie.

I quickly stood up and my hand shot over to the door button. My hand connected with the button and the door slid down. When the door closed I backed away from it.

'What the hell just happened? Was I just imagining Bonnie to be my sister? Were the last few minutes even real?' I asked myself. I then sat down in my office chair, a thousands questions flying through my head.

'What the hell is going on…?' I asked myself, though I had no idea what the answer was. I then looked up at the computer screen and saw that I had about 46% battery left. I also noticed I was using four bars of energy.

My head quickly searched the room for anything that was using power and I noticed that the hallway on my left was lit. I quickly got up and pressed the button to the light. I then sat back down and looked to see I was now only using three bars of energy.

'Okay… I have 45% battery left and its…' I looked at the clock on my computer to see it was three. '…three o'clock in the morning.' I thought.

I then sat up straight in my chair, cracked my neck a bit, and wiggled my fingers.

'Lets get this shit over with…'

**5:30 am**

The past two hours had been me checking cameras and fiddling with the doors. Bonnie was a tricky little bunny I'll give her that. She could jump from one side of the building to the other and it kept me real paranoid.

Chica was just being an annoying little bitch, she was right outside the right door at that moment in a matter of fact.

Now Foxy… he was just sitting in Pirate Cove. He did sing his occasional "dum de dums" but he was pretty much immobile.

Freddy was just up on stage; he didn't seem to move around at all to my fortune. But I just felt like he was… plotting something. I don't know why but it was just the way he stood there. In fact I kind of wanted him to move, just so I knew if he moved, and how he moved.

I was sitting at my desk peering at the camera. I was staring at Bonnie as she stood at the front desk. She was staring up at the camera with her head tilted a bit and it looked like she was smiling. It was creepy as hell…

'Okay, its five thirty and I've got 9% left… I think I can last.' I thought.

Suddenly, my head started to ache. I heard little whispers in my head and I saw three images flash through my vision. I saw the letters "IT'S ME." I then fell to my left out of my chair holding my head in pain. The whispers were getting louder and louder and I saw the images again. I then crawled forward out of desperation reaching out for something, anything to stop the pain.

Then the whispers stopped, and the pain in my head was gone. I was on my hands and knees breathing heavily. I then noticed something on the floor it looked like black streaks. They were in a curved motion and the drifted over towards the door.

'That wasn't there before…' I thought. I realized that these were markings from a door that was swung open. Then something caught my eye. It was under the desk with the screens and fan on it. I crawled over to it and picked it up to get a better look at it.

It was a door hinge, I have no idea how it managed to get there but it was. I heard a 'BANG' behind me and was about to stand up but I smacked my head off the top of the desk. I held my head in pain and looked behind me.

What I saw confused me. I saw the office and it was in much better shape, not trash no dirt and it looked like everything was all fixed up. I then looked up at the security desk to see that there was a man sitting there. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His eyes were staring fearfully at the door on his left.

There was another 'BANG' and the door jolted a bit. The man then got up and placed his back against the door, trying to keep whatever was out their from coming into the office.

'BANG' the door jolted and the man was almost pushed forward off of it but he managed to hold his ground. But there was one last 'BANG' and the man was sent flying forward as well as the door. A door hinge was sent hurtling in my direction and I held my hand up in attempt to shield it from my face. I heard the wind of it and something hit the ground behind me I looked behind me to see that the hinge had gone right through me.

'What the…' I thought.

I heard a 'THUMP' of something heavy hitting the ground I looked up over towards the doorway to see that Foxy had entered the office. He looked better though no holes or rips, he looked like the old Foxy all shiny and new.

I shrunk back under the desk in hopes he didn't see me. But the animatronic only stared forward at the man on the ground. The man looked up and saw the animatronic he then crawled away as Foxy advanced towards him. When the animatronic stood above the man Foxy raised his hook.

The man looked up at Foxy in a complete horror and raised his hand up.

"Brandon don't do this! It's me! Your uncle!" The man shouted.

I looked up at Foxy to see him hesitate.

'_Stop it! I don't want to do this!' _I heard a little boy's voice in my head say.

'**Of course you want to do this… he left you here… abandoned you, he deserves to die.' **I heard a more demonic and ghostly voice say next.

'_No no no! Stop I can't do this!' _The boy said.

'**But you must…' **The voice responded.

I saw something change in Foxy at that moment, he lost his emotion and he gain cold eyes.

'_NOOOOOO!' _The boy shouted.

"**SCREEEEEEEEEE!" **Foxy bellowed.

Foxy brought his hook down upon the man and everything vanished in front of me. I heard the whispers again but this time they were more like screams.

'_I don't want to do this!' _The boy from earlier said.

I then heard a muffled voice of a girl. Next the muffled voice of a boy. But the last voice was my sisters.

'_Save me Mike!' _She screamed.

Then the voice of the boy from earlier and Sarah's screamed together saying.

'_SAVE US!' _

My mind snapped and all the voices in my head became scrambled together. I couldn't take it anymore my mind hurt like hell and I was being torn into pieces.

I screamed.

**A couple of minutes later…**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

I was awoken by the sound of an alarm. I looked up to see gum stuck to a surface of wood. I then realized I was under a desk. I slowly got up and crawled out from under the desk. I looked to my right to see that the streaks of the door were gone. I stood up and noticed I had something in my hand… it was the door hinge. I put the door hinge in my pocket and walked over to my desk.

I don't know why I kept the hinge... I just felt as if it was important.

I looked at the computer screen to see that it was indeed six in the morning. I saw that I also had about 3% battery left.

I opened the door on my right and walked out of the office. My mind was still trying to process all that had happened during my shift. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even glance up at the animatronics up on the stage.

I blindly walked out of the pizzeria and towards my car.

'What in the hell just happened…?'

**A/N: And now I leave you thoroughly confused at what is even happening in this story right? Well don't worry it will all become clear… I hope. But anyways sorry for the long wait I was just trying to get things done in school before Christmas break. But hey I'm on Christmas break now thank the lord. Now on to one or two things.**

**1. Was that to confusing? I could try and explain it a bit better if you guys want.**

**2. Yes I know the whole telepathic chat with Bonnie my not be realistic but I needed some way for them to talk. And yes the whole vision thing might be less realistic as well but I'm just trying to get an interesting plot going here.**

**3. Now 7DigitsAJ wanted less of the whole colorful words. I wanted everyone else' s opinion. Yay or nay on the colorful words. Note: that I will still add some because… well its T for teen.**

**4. Over 100 followers… in like five chapters… holy shit… I can't even express how grateful I am… really guys just thank you.**

**That's all for now guys and girls, see you later. **


	7. Will I Survive?

Ha, I imagine a lot of you are probably very confused about what happened in the last chapter… but imagine how I felt…

Anyway… you guys are here to find out how I felt so… lets get to it…

Chapter 7

Darkness… was all I could see. I had no idea where I was; all that I knew is that I was cold, scared, and alone.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing throughout the area.

Suddenly, I heard a 'clink' of something hitting the ground and I felt something hit my foot, making me jump a bit. I then kneeled down and blindly reached for whatever had hit my foot.

My hand searched for a bit, until I felt something. The object was some type of cylinder and I picked it up. I felt some type of switch on the cylinder and realized that it was a flashlight. I pressed the switch forward, turning on the flashlight.

When the light from the flashlight appeared it shined on the face of Freddy who was about two inches away from my face. I yelped and fell backwards in surprise, the flashlight flew out of my grip in the process. I was left in darkness and my eyes scanned for the flashlight. I then saw the light of the flashlight a little ways away from me and crawled over to it.

I picked up the flashlight and aimed the light back towards where I saw Freddy. But, to my horror, Freddy's face was no longer there.

'Oh shit! Where the hell did he go?' I thought.

I then slowly got up and aimed my flashlight all around the room, but all I saw was walls. But my light eventually landed on what I assumed to be a hallway. I crept forward and proceeded down the hallway. As I walked down the foreboding hallway, I felt as if I was being watched... scratch that, I felt like I was being _hunted. _

There was a sudden sound of metal colliding with something behind me and I whirled around, pointing my flashlight in the direction of where the sound came from.

What I saw freaked me out a bit. There were two small lights back where I had came from. They were somewhat in the distance and I could just barely see them. I then noticed that they were getting bigger and brighter. Then it hit me, they weren't lights, they were eyes.

I froze as I heard the simultaneous 'CLANG's of an animatronics' footsteps. I heard the movement of robotic joints as the small lights got bigger and bigger, swaying back and forth as the animatonic got closer. My mind was screaming for me to run but my legs remained planted to the ground.

The footsteps then stopped as the lights did. The lights were just out of my light's reach. The lights then advanced forward and the head of Freddy emerged from the darkness. My eyes widened with fear and my pupils shrunk.

"D-don't be af-afraid…" Freddy suddenly spoke in a robotic voice. "I-I won't hurt you-ou."

Freddy then took a step forward and that's when my body decided to listen to my mind. I turned around and bolted down the hallway. As I ran I heard the movement of robotic joints behind me as well as the simultaneous 'THUD' of metal feet hitting the ground.

"Wait d-don't leave!" I heard the scratch and robotic voice of Freddy behind me.

His voice sounded too close for comfort and I ran faster. As I looked done the hallway I felt as if it was getting thinner and thinner. It wasn't until my arms started to scrape up against the wall that I noticed that the hallway was actually getting thinner. I kept running down the hallway until I saw that at the end of it there was a small gap that led into a room.

Freddy was still hot on my heels and I strained myself, desperately trying to reach the gap. I then turned sideways and jumped to the gap, just barely able to make it through without getting stuck. I heard a 'THUD' as something collided with the gap behind me.

I landed harshly on the cold tiled ground and positioned myself on my back so I could see what happened back in the hallway. I pointed my flashlight at the gap to see that Freddy was reaching out for me with one hand. He seemed to be unable to get through the gap and I was safe.

I slowly stood up, not taking the light off of Freddy as I did so. I then noticed Freddy was looking at me with a scared expression.

"No d-don't go in there! That's were he is-" Freddy said in his glitchy robotic voice but he stopped abruptly.

Freddy went wide eyed as he stared at me and it seemed like he was fearful of me.

'What's he got to be afraid of?' I thought as I backed away from him. 'I couldn't even hurt him if I tri-' My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something behind me. 'Maybe he wasn't looking at me…' I thought with fear. I then slowly turned around and aimed my flashlight. The light landed upon something yellowish gold, I observed that the yellow thing had a bow tie and realized that this was a torso of something. My hand drifted the flashlight upward and the light landed upon the demon that I had seen in my dreams: the golden bear.

The bear loomed over me and its black eyes stared straight into my soul. I once again froze up in fear as the bear's eyes seemed to leak a black liquid along with its mouth. I slowly backed away as the yellow bear started to reach its arms out.

The demon then let out a demonic bellow that would bring fear to the heart of the bravest man.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **It roared.

The demon than grabbed me and opened its mouth. It brought its head down and its jaws bit down on my skull.

I screamed in agony and the world around me faded into blackness.

**Real world…**

I jolted straight up into a sitting position, screaming. I then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized where I was. I looked around to see that I was in my bedroom sitting up in my bed.

'God I hope no one heard me screaming…' I thought as I looked down at my bed.

I saw that I had no covers on me and that most of them were off to the side of me, some were even on the floor.

'That must have been a more intense dream than I thought…' I thought. I then looked over to the clock to see that it was about 7:20 in the morning. 'I wish I could have slept longer though…'

I glided my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. I then walked out of the bedroom out into the living room and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door to the room and flipped the lights on.

I then walked over the sink and turned the handle to the faucet on. I cupped my hands and let the water pour into them, I then brought my hands up and splashed the water on my face, trying to clear my head a bit. I then put my hands on either side of the sink and leaned on it.

'These god damn nightmares are getting to me…' I thought. 'I feel like they mean something… but what?' I looked up into the mirror at my blue eyes. 'Am I just going crazy? Or are these dreams something more than just dreams?' I shook my head and looked back down at the sink. 'Get it together Mike… you can't afford to lose your cool…' I thought as I stopped leaning on the sink and stood to my full height. 'When you got murderous metallic monsters after you… you've gotta keep a level head.'

I then dropped my boxers and got into the shower. I chuckled a bit. 'Ha, murderous metallic monsters… try saying that five times fast.' I thought as I turned the shower on and felt the warm, relaxing water against my skin. 'Nice to have a warm shower to clear my head…'

I then recalled what happened the night before. 'What the hell was that?' I wondered. 'First the part about Sarah being… well Bonnie, then the whole part about that guy at the desk being killed by Foxy. ' I then remembered what Sarah had said before she had gone.

"_He doesn't want me here anymore Mike!" _I remembered Sarah's words.

'Who is "he" and what the hell has he done to my sister?' I thought. 'He seems to have some control over her… he's probably the one who is blackmailing Mr. Fazebear as well… hell, he's probably got the whole place under his command… the animatronics and everything…' I thought.

After little while I shut off the shower and stepped out. Another thought crossed my mind as I grabbed a towel.

'How long am I going to be caught up in this game?' I thought. 'I certainly don't want to spend the rest of my life at a job where I could be brutally mutilated at any given time…'

I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I then walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet in my mirror. I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste, put the paste on my brush and started to brush my teeth.

'Whatever is going on at that place… I've got to put a stop to it.' I thought. 'As much as I don't like it, I'm caught up in this psychopath's game… and the only way to get out of it alive is to play by the rules.' I then spit and cupped my hands. I filled them with water again and use the water to rinse. 'For now at least.'

I then walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. As I put on some boxers I thought: 'As soon as I find a way out of this mess without anyone getting hurt I'm taking it…' I then put on some blue jeans. 'I just hope that opportunity will be here soon, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' I thought as I put on some socks and a black T-shirt. 'Sooner or later I'm going to slip up and those metallic bastards (cept Bonnie) will haul me off.'

I then walked out into the living room and sat down on my couch. I placed the back of my head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

'I've got to go back there again tonight…' I thought. I then sighed and brought my head down to my hand. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought.

'God… I hope I can keep my sanity and my life intact tonight.'

But little did I know that I was about to lose one of those two things on that night…

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 11:15 pm**

I exited my car and walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria. I decided to come a bit early because I wanted to talk to Sarah before all hell broke loose.

'Another day at the death house…' I thought as I opened the doors. I noticed that Mr. Fazebear was no where in sight and glanced over at the front desk to see there was another slip of paper. I walked over to the desk and picked up the note.

_Dear Mr. Schmidt_

_I again am not able to meet you here. Do not take it as a personal things its just that I must attend to other matters. _

I shook my head. 'Yeah, more like you don't want to be trapped in this place when the animatronics come to life…' I thought.

_I wish you luck tonight, and remember:_

_Lock the front door._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. Fazebear_

I placed the note back down on the desk and walked over to the enterance. I took out the key to the doors and slid it in the key hole, I turned the keys sideways and with a 'click' the doors were locked.

'Alright… night 3 in this hell hole… lets see if I can't get any advantages.' I thought.

I then walked out into the dining area and peered up on stage to see the Fazebear crew. I shivered a bit as I looked up there, knowing that in about a half an hour they were going to come to life and try to murder me. I then walked up on stage and stood in front of Bonnie.

"Hey Sarah, you got a minute?" I asked.

The animatronic remained lifeless and unmoving. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah?" I said but the bunny still did not respond. "Come on Sarah don't be like this, you're creeping me out…" I then chuckled a bit. "Ha, never thought I'd be creeped out that a robot isn't talking to me…" I then shook my head. "Sarah just please… talk to me."

But the animatronic didn't move an inch; hell she didn't even look at me. I then backed away a bit and held my head.

'What the hell? Was all that last night just a dream? Or some type of hallucination?' I thought as I walked off stage. 'Am I just going plan out crazy?' I then sat down on the side of the stage and held my head with both my hands. 'Is any of this even real? I mean… all of it sounds like something out of a horror movie…'

At this point I was actually starting doubt reality, I felt paranoid and insecure. As if my whole reality was caving in on itself… maybe it was…

I then shook my head, trying to clear it. 'No Mike… you've gotta keep a level head, especially with what's about to happen in about thirty minutes.' I thought.

An idea then popped into my head. 'Mr. Fazbear isn't here at the moment… and hell, he probably knows more about what's going on here then I do…' I looked over towards the doorway that led to the front desk. 'He's probably got some stuff in his office that would give me some info on the crazy shit that's been happening here.'

I then got up and walked to out to the front desk. I then walked over to the door leading into Mr. Fazebear's office. I gripped the doorknob and twisted it sideways. Unfortunately the knob didn't turn and I used my shoulder to test if the door was actually locked. I used my shoulder to hit the door lightly twice and, to my misfortune. The door didn't budge. I took my hand off the doorknob and stepped back from the door.

"Damn… its locked.' I thought. 'And the bastard didn't even give me a key…' I observed the door for a second. 'I probably could break it down… except I'd probably be fired if I di-' I paused as I realized: 'Fazzebear wouldn't fire me… he has no choice but to keep me here. I could probably do a lot of stuff here and get away with it.'

I then backed up a bit and prepared to charge the door. 'Yeah, I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on here and a door isn't going to stop me.' I thought. I was about to charge the door until I hesitated. 'But… if I break down that door I have risk of injuring myself…' I thought. 'And if I end up breaking something… then I probably would have a low chance of survival here.'

I got out of my offensive stance and leaned on the front desk. 'And… even if I did leave after I injured myself… the bastard controlling this place might not appreciate it.' I sighed and bawled my hand up into a fist. 'There's just no damn way out of this is there?' I thought as I looked down.

I shook my head and walked out into the dinning area. I peered back up at the Fazebear crew again and I froze up a bit when I noticed that Freddy was staring right at me. I then blinked and Freddy was staring off into the distance again. I backed away down the hallway to the security office a bit.

'You stay there tonight you damn bear, or I swear…' I thought as I glared up at Freddy. I turned around and started to walk towards the security office. But… as I walked down the hallway... I felt cold and… I don't know, vulnerable. I heard a bone-chilling chuckle behind me:

"**He-he…." **It went in a deep echoing tone.

I slowly turned around and saw Freddy standing about a foot behind me. I quickly stepped back and my heart rate shot through the roof. Freddy the reached his arm out in my direction, as if he was about to grab me. I backpedaled and tripped on something. I felt flat on my ass and lost sight of Freddy for a second. When I looked back up at where he once was I saw that he was gone.

I sat there on the ground for a bit as sweat poured down from my forehead. I was trying to process what had just happened but my mind wasn't working properly due to fear. My mind then went to a late fight or flight response choosing flight as a sensible option.

I quickly got up and bolted down the hallway and into the security office. When I got into the office I quickly pressed the button to the door and the door came down with a somewhat satisfying 'CLANG'. I backed away from the door and fell into my chair. I took off my cap and placed both my hands on my head.

'Shit… just… why the hell does this have to happen…?' I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair. 'Why the hell am I stuck in this mess?' Tears started to form in my eyes as my mind started to break down.

All of the pressure and the dread were starting to sink in. The traumatizing events of my life and the horrifying events that were happening now were mixing together and my mind couldn't handle it.

I smacked my head down on my desk and tried to control my breathing. 'Alright Mike… lets just do one more night… one more night of this shit and we're good. I'm sure tomorrow this will all be figured out and you will be able to go back to your normal life…' I thought, trying to give myself a sense of hope, even if it was a just a shred of it.

I lifted my head off my desk and sighed as I calmed down a bit. 'Just one more night…' I thought as I put my cap back on and looked up at the computer screen. I noticed that there was not power bar and looked over at the closed door. I chuckled a bit.

'I guess I don't have to worry about keeping the doors up if I got all the power in the world.' I thought. I then looked back to the computer screen and brought my hand up to the mouse. 'Now lets just do something to take my mind of the gut wrenching events that are about to occur…'

I then opened up the wonderful game of…

Solitaire.

**About a half an hour later…**

The phone starting to ring and my heart stopped.

'Shit…' I thought. I then quickly got up and pressed the button to the door that was closed on my right. The door opened and I sat back down. I exited out of Solitaire and opened the application to the camera feeds. But, to my horror, Chica was gone.

I quickly brought up the camera feed of the room with the fuse box in it to see that Chica was already standing at the shut off switch.

'Son of a bitch!' I thought as I glared at the computer screen. 'I hate that god damn bird…'

The phone picked up and I heard the voice of the former night guard say:

"_Hello, hello?-' _but the voice was quickly cut off when Chica pulled the lever and the power went out. About a second later I heard the generator turn on and power was restored to the building. The lights came back on in my office as well as the computer and phone. The recording continued…

"_Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

I glared at the phone. 'This guy thinks I'm a f****** dumbass!' I thought out of rage. I actually did want to pick up the phone and yell at the guy. But unfortunately it was only a recording.

"_Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start to get real tonight." _

I raised an eyebrow. 'I think things have been real enough… what could possibly be worse than this?' I thought.

I was about to regret thinking that in about an hour.

"_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah no shit… thanks for the help jackass.' I thought, but the recording continued.

"_Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." _

The guy then hung up and the office was once again silent except for the… increasingly annoying sound of the fan's 'wrrrrrrrrrr.'

'I just hope there is a flip side…' I thought as I looked back to the computer.

My eyes widened when I noticed that Bonnie was gone. I quickly flipped through the camera's but, to my dismay, Bonnie was no where in sight.

'Dammit where is she!?' I thought as I kept flipping through the camera's.

Now you all may think that I don't have to worry about Bonnie, because Bonnie is Sarah. But after the little encounter with Sarah last night and the fact that Sarah lost control to Bonnie I was a little skeptical to who exactly was controlling the suit that night.

'If she's not on the cams then she must be in the hall-' My thoughts were interrupted when I looked up from the computer to see…

Bonnie.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Who is it in front of Mike? Bonnie? Or Sarah? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **

**But anyway lets talk about a few things…**

**Yeah I know this chapter may be a bit boring but this is one of the chapters that is informational and not action packed, but I hope you enjoyed anyways.**

**I can't really fit this exactly with Five Nights at Freddy's 2 because… well it came out after I published the first few chapters of this fic. But… I do have a few things in store that are from the second game which I'm hoping you guys will like.**

**Are you guys okay with the whole "visions of the past" things? Because I can switch up a few things in the story if you guys like.**

**And lastly to 7Digits: Yes I did know that you meant the cussing rather than the vocabulary. And yes I did add some colorful words here and its no offense to you or the fact that I want the language… its just that I base this off of realism and you can't say that if you were in this situation you wouldn't cuss up a blue streak. No that doesn't mean its going to be a whole lot colorful of words because this is T for teen so I have to restrict it a bit.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
